The 70th Annual Hunger Games
by Tawnyfur of LeafClan
Summary: This is a story about Sandra Leap, a young 16-year-old that has to go to the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1-Dinner & Reaping

I sit up straighter. Deer. I aim my crossbow at it. I shoot its eye, and it gives out a loud, strange shout. I grab tonights dinner. We were mostly rich, since I was so good with knives-bows, especially. I would never try to hurt somebody unless it was for my own safety. The life of my family. Well, the remaining one, that is. Just my grandmother lived, and the rest died of a strange disease. I fought it off and grandma just never went near us, which was a pretty smart idea I disagreed to at that time. I head back home with a bagful of food, I trade away all of it and leave deer for dinner. I trade in my plump rabbits for money, as always. I trade squirrels for some freshly-baked-right-out-of-the-oven bread. That will be for dessert, I decided. And the only thing I have left now are two cardinals and three blue jays. I decide to sell them for money, since birds arent much use for me at the moment. I go back home to see my border collie dog Jay waiting for me paitently at my doorstep. I pet him and hug him, invite him inisde. Grandma is obviously waiting, but she looks happy that she can finally eat a bit and that she has a bit more possesions. I nod to her and eat some lamb stew for dinner while grandma munches down gleefully on some deer. The reaping was tommorow, and I was willing not to get reaped this time. I was last time, but my best friend had volunteered for me. And then this kid from District 2 killed her by using a knife and drowning her in her own blood. He got killed very quickly after his kill by a girl tribute from District 5 with a bow. I was grateful for that, and so I congratulated her alot when she ended up a victor. I sigh. Thinking about the reaping was just bothering me now. My name was in there 42 times, and I wasnt proud of it. I wish my name was only in there once. Better yet, it wasnt in there at all. But it wasn't. Instead, it was in there 42 times. I sigh and close my eyes, and then fall asleep on the couch.

''Rise 'n' shine, kiddy!'' My grandma says, shaking me awake. ''The reaping is going to be at 12:00 PM sharp. And its 11:40!'' I gasp. I get up. I get ready. For the reaping, I wear a black spike collar and a silky velvet dress, one ponytail held in by a purple alastic. We arrive at 11:57. And for Effie Trinket's outfit, she wears a dress with a stripe through the middle, and short white sleeves. Rest of it is black, and theres a little tuxedo kitty pin in her hair. It was cute. And as always, Effie calls, ''Ladies first!'' I gulp. I will silently for it not to be me. ''Sandra Leap!" she calls aloud my name.


	2. Chapter 2-Male Tribute Discovery

Panic sets in. I look around the crowd frantically, whom just stares at me. _Do something! _I think. I struggle to breathe. What can I do now, but go and enter that brutal war..

Effie Trinket bumps my shoulder. ''Wake up, honey bun!'' she says. I must've fainted, I realize, as I have now magically teleported to the top of the stage. I scan through the crowd for grandma, who is sobbing in a fat old man's arms. He looks well-fed... Who will take care of my grandma while Im gone? I think suddenly. However, the Peacekeepers grab me by the arm and take me away.

My room has soft velvet carpets with a velvet bed. Red drapes hung over the bed and there is a white comforter and pillow. The dresser is well-crafted out of wood, there is a glowing window with white curtains letting light through. The door is also well kept, but was creaky and it half toppled over to the floor. A Peacekeeper picks it up with embarresment, and my grandma comes in shakily. ''Good luck,'' she whispers quietly. I hold back my tears as she walks coolly away. I watch her go, staring at the wooden door for a long time. My friend Marget Willows comes in. ''You should know you're survival tips. You've kept you're family fat, so I'm sure you can keep yourself fat without anyone else,'' she says soothingly. ''But I will be looking for alliance,'' I say. ''But I'll be fine. If I die, I will die with you in my heart. And Granny. And all the rest,'' I hug my friend. She leaves. ''We gotta go,'' a Peacekeeper says. ''Alright,'' I reply. I walk over to the door casually.

The trainride was bumpy and unstable. I kept on fearing it would crash, but now I'm a bit more comfortable with this. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but at that very moment Effie Trinket walks in with her black and white tuxedo-cat style high heels. ''Dinner!'' she says. ''Kay.'' I am in no rush to get to dinner. However I am in a rush to finish and go away. ''Hey,'' said the boy tribute. I stare at him blankly. I had never knew he was the boy tribute. Since I did faint, I never even got to glance at him. ''Whats your name?'' I ask. ''Im Daniel. Daniel Cook.'' he smirks. ''I cant wait to kill you.'' _Excuse me? Are you going to have to be so rude? _''I'll have my weapon aimed at you. No crookedtilting. It must be perfectly on you, and you'll have to say goodnight. Every time that cannon booms, its music to my ears!'' I chuckle. ''Every district will bow to my greatness!'' ''They'd rather kill themselves,'' Haymitch laughed. His expression told them he was mostly drunk on this wine he was so addicted to. ''Then let them!'' I chuckle. ''The Hunger Games is no kitty pool,'' says Daniel seriously. ''I might even die. You might even die.'' ''She has potential,'' Effie says. ''Now you two shut up and eat your dinner. Its annyoing to hear you're chatter out and about like that!'' Daniel looks a bit offended by this, but he dosent try to show it. Not very good, atleast. I yawn. Take some time to enjoy the food of the Captiol-my luxury life has come.

''Wake up!'' Effie Trinket walks into my room. ''Big, big, big, big day!" _Its always a big, big, big, big day! _I sigh and get ready. Soon it'll be time to get off the train and reach the Capitol. It took us 2 weeks a train ride because of broken tracks. But I didn't mind it much, I geuss. I look out the window. I see it. The shining buildings that stood tall and high in the sky. It was glorious. I was surprised that these were your average, every day people-because in District 12, life is something else. Skinny and underfed. In the Capitol, its fat and overfed. My hair blows in the wind as I open my window. The people were cheering for me. I smiled, I waved, I blew kisses. They scream and yell and cheer. I tell them I love them, though I secretly think they are just horrific..._creatures! _I have no other words to describe these ugly things. I was thankful when I'm taken to my stylists. My prep team is two girls and a boy. A girl is my stylist. They're first names are Angela and Marc, for my prep team-stylist is Gleam. Gleam dresses me up in what seems to be a black wedding dress, with coal dust coming off of it as my body moves. Even as I breathe, it skitters off of the dress. The time has come. To see the true face of the Capitol. They look at me for a moment. Boring black dresses with little cheering. We use something that are like blow dryers to blast out coal, and me and Daniel stand up in our carriage. Coal dust flutters off our outfits like magic. The crowd screams and yells. It was cool effects. I was happy to at least be loved. ''May the odds be ever in your favor!'' I have to screech at the top of my lungs to be heard. The crowd roars even louder, and I am sent to my room.

_**If you would like to see more, please review for more! I try to work fast, so I am slightly rushed at the moment. If you would like, I will get a bit more detailed. Thanks for all you're support!**_

_**-Tawnyfur **_


End file.
